


Knowing

by straight_as_a_curly_fry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, NO SERIOUSLY THOUGH, bad!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straight_as_a_curly_fry/pseuds/straight_as_a_curly_fry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between knowing somebody needs help, and knowing when to help them. Here's five people who knew about the Winchesters. (Child abuse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shitty writing. I can't help myself. I have an urge to write bad stories.

Knowing

Keira

Sam Winchester came to school on the first day of second grade with a notebook, five pencils, and a black eye. There was a reason behind it of course (fell out of bed), but Keira knew he was lying. People who 'fall out of bed' don't jump at sudden movements, and they get changed for gym with all the other kids. Keira knew it wasn't any of her business though, because that's what her daddy said. It wasn't anybody's business if her mummy got a bit too drunk sometimes, it wasn't anybody's business if she wore long sleeves in the summer, and it certainly wasn't anybody's business if the knew kid had bruises that matched hers.

2\. Dean's fourth girlfriend

Dean got his first girlfriend the first week of seventh grade, and his second during the third week. It wasn't until his fourth girlfriend -seventh week- that he managed to find a girl willing to go past first base though. The only catch was that if she was gonna take her shirt off, he had to as well. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but John had gotten home from a hunt last night; which meant he'd been drunk, and a drunk John usually meant a bruised Dean (or in this case, a Dean with three cracked ribs, and a boot-mark on his chest). In the end it didn't matter what he said though, because she took his shirt off anyways, and in the morning they were leaving town before CPS could catch them.

3\. Mrs Norisson

Wherever they went, there was always somebody who suspected them of something. In Philadelphia there'd been the guidance counsellor at school who thought Dean was a psychopath, and in St Louis there'd been the landlady who'd figured John was a conman, but the point was there was always somebody who knew (or at least thought) they were up to something. This time it was Mrs Norisson. She was a bit different than the rest of the 'suspectors' though; because Mrs Norisson didn't care that their last name obviously wasn't 'Smith' like they'd told her, and she definitely didn't care that their dad John wasn't around as often as he should be. What she did care about though were the bruises she saw when he was there. She didn't have time to do anything though, because as soon as the kids mentioned that 'the old lady next door' was poking around, they were off to the next state, and she never saw them again. She never regretted not reporting their fake identities though, or 'accidentally' bringing her groceries to the wrong apartment sometimes; because she knew that she'd only have made things worse, and sometimes that was the way it had to be.

 

Gabriel

Gabriel winced as another scream tore through the yard of the house the Winchesters were squatting in. He'd been sitting out their the hole day, waiting for them to sleep so he could heal the boys, but so-far all he'd been able to do was put up some silencing sigils so they didn't get caught. He wished with all his heart that he could've taken Sam and Dean away from the monster they called their father, but he had orders, and it wasn't his job to intervene. Not yet at least.

Jessica Moore

Jessica knew that Sam hadn't had the most stable upbringing -she knew it in the way he screamed at night, and how he never relaxed when he had his back to somebody- but she also knew that he wasn't ready to tell her about it. All she could do was wait, and hope that someday he would trust her enough to show her his past. Her hopes were shattered though, when the yellow-eyed-man came, and told her stories about Sam. Stories about belts, and screaming, and blood, and it was then she knew that even if she did survive, he'd never tell her about it anyways. She died knowing that it wasn't because he didn't trust her though, but because he didn't want to hurt her with the truth.


End file.
